Oscar's First Crush
by TheRobot1
Summary: Oscar has his first crush and it's on someone at Odd Squad! Will he tell them?
1. Crush

Oscar's First Crush

Oscar was sitting in his lab trying to work on his gadget, but he kept getting distracted. He has had a crush on someone  
Odd Squad for sometime now and wondering if he should tell them. Oscar got sad at the thought of keeping this crush to himself,  
but knew the risk he'd take if he told. He starts to talk to himself. "Oscar, what are you going to do? You can go hiding it or  
you can tell them. All this hiding it is making me miserable, but if I tell I might get kicked off Odd Squad." Oscar decides  
to keep it to himself, if he could, because Oscar felt like there was music playing in the bakground everytime this person  
entered the room, and he wondered if it showed.

Oscar was an 11 year old boy entering puberty, he knew a crush was possible, but he never expected it to be like this  
working at Odd Squad and it to be someone there.


	2. Which One Is It?

Later on Olive and Otto entered the lab after solving a case, but then  
Ms. O came in saying "Something very odd has happened." Along with Dr.O to explain and Agent Octavia as a witness. Oscar backed  
back because one of them was his crush. Oscar started to feel fluttery and his forehead felt hot. Then more agents came in.  
This was getting to Oscar, so he went to Polly Graph's lemonade stand, he knew he'd be safe there.

But on his was he ran into some trouble. Just before he made to the tube lab it was none other than Oren and Olaf. Oren  
began to tease Oscar's nervousness, and he was just hoping they wouldn't say "You've got a crush." 'Cause they'd tell for sure.  
When he ignored their teasing Oren asked "What's wrong Oscar?" But he doesn't answer Oren and just makes his way to the tube lab.  
He tells Agent O'hara "To Polly Graph's lemonade stand."

That really hit the spot." Oscar tells Polly Graph. The lemonade did make Oscar feel better, but what was he going to do,  
he had to return to headquaters sometime. He wasn't going to quit Odd Squad, he loved working there, plus he'd never see  
his crush again.


	3. Crush Revealed!

Oscar got back feeling fine, but later on that night he couldn't sleep. And the next day Ms. O had to  
call him out of his daydream about his crush, but she didn't know that. As Oscar was making his latest gadget, he thought  
about how his particular person could use it. He knew they'd love it, but he wouldn't dare give it to them as a gift. Just  
then that particular person entered the room to barrow a gadget. Oscar wouldn't look them in the face when he handed it to  
them and his hand shook when he let it go.

Then Oscar went back working on his gadget, he had gotten far along and was almost done, but then he started daydreaming again.  
Next thing he knew Ms. O came in and shouted "Stop daydreaming and get back to work and prepare for your Odd Squad Odd Report!"  
Oh no, Oscar forgot about the Odd Report, there was no way he could be ready for it, so he decided he has to tell. Oscar marches  
right up to that mirror and says. "Otto I like you!" Then he backed from the mirror and said "No, no, no." Should I tell  
him like "Otto I have a crush on someone, and that's you. Or should I go about it like I'm asking for advice like "Otto, I have  
a crush on someone and I'm wondering how I should tell them, and then just say it's him. Oscar forgot about his telling strategies  
and drifted off into imagining Otto's tan skin, his hair that blew ever so perfectly and that cute mole he had on the side of  
his face, that he doubted anybody else noticed. And he begin to reminisce all the times he and Otto had together. He espeially  
remembered the day he and Otto had ran around headquaters capturing the Centigurps. "When he grabbed Otto and said "Don't you  
get it, meatballs are spheres!" His face was flushed, his hand were tingly and his heart beat 1000 times per minute! Words  
couldn't describe how he felt.


	4. Other Boys

Oscar looked back at himself in the mirror, knowing that telling the real Otto would be much harder. He began to back out, but  
then said "Things and I will never go back to normal if I don't do this." But thinking in the back of his head that things may  
never go back to normal even if I do, do this. "That's just the chance I'll have to take." He wondered if other boys at Odd Squad  
felt this way. He knew they liked girls, but he wondered was there any other agents like him. His parents always thought he would  
like girls, but he always felt slightly different. No one else knew this about him. Then Oscar's thoughts returned to getting kicked  
off Odd Squad, if he told, could they get rid of him for being gay? He said to himself."I'm sure I could file a civil suit for  
discriminaton, but who am I kidding I know I'm not gonna that far."

But back to the most important issue of all, would Otto like him back?


	5. Does He Like Me?

He had no idea. Oscar decides to sleep on it and maybe  
He'd have his guess in the morning. But in the morning he had no better guess if Otto liked him or not. Then Olive and Otto  
arrived at the lab. Before even giving Olive a chance to leave, he flung himself toward them and shouted "Otto I like you!"  
At first Otto laughed, but then he said it again and Otto realized he was being serious. It took a minute for Otto to process  
this and get back his composure. He responded "You're a good friend, but I don't like you like that." Oscar's face immediately  
sunk. Otto wondered if he should mention him liking Olive, but doesn't because he figured it would add to his pain. But then  
Otto comes out of his thought and tells Oscar, "I'm sure there's another boy at Odd Squad that has a crush on you, and going  
to find him." Oscar managed to put a smile on his face, then he returned to the lab. Ms. O sees him and asks "What's wrong?"  
And Otto replied "My goldfish died."


End file.
